


Promise

by DarkSaori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Promessa. Afirmativa, compromisso oral ou escrito de que algo será feito ou dado. É cair ao solo, querer desistir, mas nunca concretizar. É não suportar, porém ao mesmo tempo permanecer. É ver o mundo desabar aos olhos e ser firme. Morrer um pouco a cada segundo e precisar disso para idealizar os sonhos. É sobretudo honrar e amar, estar ao lado daquele a quem se jurou.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorxs, tudo bem? Estou muito feliz de trazer a minha Stucky favorita para vocês! Digo favorita porque tem uma variedade de assuntos tratados nela e eu espero que vocês gostem <3
> 
> Beijocas e o meu muito obrigada a vocês por tudo <3
> 
> \- Saori

I – Back To You 

Ser herói não era nada fácil. Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, que o diga. O tempo todo ele devia estar lá fora, onde tudo acontecia, salvando o dia e o mundo, impedindo que o mal assolasse aquele belo planeta. É claro que ele procurava fazer sua parte da melhor maneira e sendo bem-sucedido, limitava-se apenas aos Estados Unidos, mais precisamente ao Brooklyn, onde voltou a viver após tantos anos de acontecimentos em sua vida. 

Era maravilhoso e sem dúvidas bastante reconfortante ver sorrisos nos lábios dos cidadãos, mas melhor do que isso, era voltar para casa são e salvo. Ele já tinha quase cem anos, não poderia mais perder tempo, já o havia feito enquanto dormia sob o gelo na queda de sua nave há alguns anos. 

E toda noite era assim. Steve não podia negar que preferia ter um jantar tranquilo e prazeroso com sua família, mas o dever sempre o chamava nas horas mais sagradas e sendo um membro do exército americano, o Sentinela da Liberdade precisava agir em prol daqueles muitos que dependiam dele. E ele não podia negar ajuda, nem que quisesse, afinal, poria em risco a sua própria família também. 

E então, Steve salvava o dia e voltava para aqueles que amava. Chegava cauteloso, de mansinho, e sempre adentrava pela janela aberta da sala, sorrindo ao ver aquela mesma cena e se encaminhava para eles. Todo dia eles estavam na mesma poltrona, da mesma forma, apenas esperando por ele, mesmo que adormecidos. O loiro se aproximava, com calma, depositava um longo e carinhoso beijo na cabeça de Bucky, seu marido, e encostava a mão levemente no corpo do bebê equilibrado no colo do moreno, para que o filho o sentisse também. Steve fechava os olhos, aproveitando aquele contato tão infinito e especial, sempre como se fosse a primeira vez. 

Ele agradecia mentalmente e em um sussurro, bem baixinho, por poder voltar e ver os dois que mais amava e o encantavam a cada segundo de sua vida. Uma vez que o contato teve fim, ele sorria observando o livro de histórias em uma das coxas de Bucky e o acordava, exatamente como naquele momento. Seus dedos acariciavam o braço direito do amado, o despertando um pouco assustado, mas logo conseguindo acalmá-lo. 

— Steve. — suspirou de forma pesada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. — Você voltou. — mesmo com traços inegáveis de cansaço naquele rosto tão marcante e encantador, Steve ainda achava Bucky o homem mais lindo e cativante do mundo. Queria sempre poder admirá-lo, da forma que fosse. 

— Sim, eu voltei, amor. — respondeu apaixonado, recebendo um sorriso do mais velho, que aproveitou e tocou sua mão, ainda no mesmo lugar de antes. Os dedos biônicos eram sutis e calmos, demonstrando todo o amor e zelo que Bucky tinha para com Steve. 

Estava um pouco escuro, mas a luz da luminária destacava o rosto do loiro, fazendo finalmente o moreno ver como ele estava. Sempre da mesma forma. Steve havia ganhado músculos e espaço naquilo que mais amava, lutar pelo país, mas seus velhos hábitos perduravam. Ele era ainda um moleque atrevido e que não tinha medo de nada. Tão destemido e tão bobo, com todo aquele senso de justiça, mas o melhor ser humano que já havia conhecido. 

— Steve... — sua voz saiu mais pesarosa do que o esperado e seus olhos encheram-se de uma tristeza muito repentina. E Steve sentiu-se como ele, pois o entendia mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. Em resposta, o loiro abaixou mais o rosto e deixou que Bucky o tocasse, alguns filetes de sangue e hematomas marcando a face perfeita que ele mais amava e ansiava ver no dia. — Seu rosto... 

— Eu sei... — engoliu em seco e logo relaxou, um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios rosados, os olhos fechando-se com aqueles toques, aproveitando, agradecendo, encantando-se. Bucky era simplesmente o melhor na arte de cuidá-lo. — Me desculpe, eu não pude evitar... De novo. — seu sorriso se tornou mais largo e desejoso. — Eu precisava muito voltar porque eu sabia que você me curaria, só você pode... Só você. 

Sua voz saiu tão manhosa que foi impossível Bucky não se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, sempre tão justo e infinitamente amoroso. 

— Você vai cuidar de mim, não vai? — Steve já sabia a resposta, mas adorava mostrar-se frágil somente para o outro dar-lhe ainda mais atenção. 

— É claro que vou, seu bobo. — foi a vez de Bucky relaxar e sorrir, levantando-se com cuidado, segurando o bebê com firmeza contra seu peito, dando o livro para Steve, que o guardou rapidamente na estante. — Vamos colocar o James no berço, ele dormiu muito rápido hoje. — disse de forma descontraída, praticamente babando no pequeno. 

— Obrigado, meu amor. E eu imagino que sim. — respondeu o loiro completamente desarmado com aquela cena, acompanhando Bucky até o quarto do bebê, observando-o deitá-lo calmamente no berço e cobri-lo. — Ele é a sua cara, sabia? — suspirou, aproximando-se e apreciando o lindo filho que haviam feito com todo amor, abraçando o moreno por trás. 

— Obrigado, mas ele tem seus olhos. Os olhos mais lindos de toda a América e o mundo. — Steve corou e sorriu, logo virando-o para si e roçando seus narizes. 

— Obrigado. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Bucky. 

— E eu te amo mais do que tudo, Steve. Mais do que qualquer coisa que vá existir. — sorriram ao mesmo tempo e selaram suas bocas com um beijo apaixonado, os lábios voltando a se reconectar e reconhecer, as línguas encontrando-se e brincando de forma leve uma com a outra. 

Era um clima tão cheio de paz quando Steve voltava, ambos só queriam que durasse para sempre. 

— Você promete que vai voltar para mim todos os dias? 

— É claro que eu prometo. Sempre vou voltar para vocês dois, para você, além de tudo. — deixou alguns selinhos nos lábios carnudos do moreno, ambos se encarando de forma profunda e séria, uma conexão tão especial que era impossível de ser quebrada. — Basta deixar a janela aberta. 

Bucky não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário. Deu mais alguns beijos em Steve e foram calmamente para o quarto, onde selaram o seu amor da forma mais pura e indescritível que havia. E com um Steve ardentemente desejando outro filho na barriga de seu amado Bucky, que já não era mais o Soldado Invernal e só queria passar todas as estações do ano com os dois pequenos de sua vida.


	2. The Right Partner

Era um sábado fresco e pouco movimentado nas ruas do Brooklyn. As poucas pessoas que andavam pela rua caminhavam tranquilas, iam a restaurantes, encontravam seus devidos pares; aqueles que não estavam comprometidos, viam os amigos e se divertiam à sua própria maneira. Ninguém se deixava abalar por qualquer situação ruim, era mágico como aquele condado podia ser tão maravilhoso, com seus tons cinzentos sendo pintados de outras cores sempre que a noite chegava daquela forma misteriosa. 

O Brooklyn era magnífico e além disso, era o lar de dois homens chamados Steve e Bucky, amigos de infância e namorados. Ambos haviam se conhecido ainda pequenos e cultivaram uma grande amizade, passaram pelo exército juntos, por vários experimentos e finalmente encontraram a paz. Eram super-heróis, mas de vez em quando, arrumavam um espacinho para a sua vida a dois. 

E era justamente isso que acontecia naquele sábado tão aconchegante. Há muitos anos atrás, Steve havia perdido um encontro, entristecendo-se pelo tempo perdido, pela pessoa que havia deixado esperando, sem querer. Culpava-se, sentindo-se o pior dos homens, mas dentro de si, bem no fundo de seu coração, sabia que não podia ter evitado, afinal, salvara a vida de muitas pessoas naquele incidente. Sua cabeça ficou confusa por um longo período, mas logo o sentimento por Bucky falou mais alto, pois voltaram a conviver, e então ficaram juntos. Nada podia dar errado e não deu. 

Adentrando calmamente o salão daquele clube tão famoso, o Stork Club, lugar onde ele iria se encontrar com Peggy, mas que infelizmente o destino não quis, Steve viu um filme passar por sua mente. O começo de tudo, desde quando era pequeno até aquele momento, suspirando com a nostalgia que um lugar como aquele o proporcionara. Ele nunca havia pisado ali, mas era como se fosse um refúgio de muitos anos. Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça perfeitamente alinhada, observando o chão, logo as paredes discretas do local e levou um pequeno susto ao encontrar uma certa pessoa ali. 

Sorriu instantaneamente, as bochechas ruborizando levemente. 

— Bucky... — sua voz saiu macia e um pouco surpresa. 

E como o sorriso do moreno era lindo, mesmo sem mostrar aqueles dentes tão alinhados. 

— Steve... — respondeu, no mesmo tom. 

Ele se aproximou um pouco e ficou a três passos de Steve, curvando-se e estendendo a mão, dando a entender que era para o loiro o corresponder. 

— Mas o quê...? 

— Você me dá a honra dessa dança? — indagou o jovem Bucky, seu corpo inteiro parecia formigar. Apesar de namorar com Steve há um certo tempo, ele ainda tinha receio do namorado não aceitar algo como aquilo, afinal, nunca haviam dançado juntos, por mais que aparecessem em público com frequência. Eram outros tempos, afinal. O preconceito existia, mas era menor do que na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, pensava ele. E não havia música alguma, mas ele decidiu que seria uma ótima coisa a se fazer. 

Steve ficou um tempo parado analisando o que estava acontecendo. Ele também se sentia como o namorado, mesmo que não soubesse que ele se sentia nervoso, mas logo seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso e ele deu a mão para Bucky, que levantou o rosto o fitando com encantamento e alívio. 

— É claro que sim... — disse o loiro docemente, sendo conduzido pelo moreno para o meio do salão. Haviam umas poucas pessoas lá e algumas ficaram olhando curiosas, mas ninguém teve coragem de importuná-los. Eram tão lindos juntos. Era até mesmo ofensivo notar como ficavam extremamente encantadores juntos, ainda mais que ambos vestiam os uniformes antigos do exército; aquelas roupas possuíam todo o seu charme, seguidas de brasões e toda a elegância possível. 

Ficaram muito próximos, cara a cara, olhando-se mutuamente, as mãos de Bucky seguravam a cintura fina de Steve, que por sua vez, descansava os braços ao redor do pescoço do amado. Uma cena linda de se ver e muito comovente, para quem havia encontrado o amor quase tarde demais. Surpreenderam-se quando ouviram uma música tocar ao fundo, seus sorrisos atraindo-se, os olhos quase sumindo diante de tamanhas expressões felizes. Um dia maravilhoso para recordar. 

— Uma música lenta... É tudo o que eu queria. — comentou Steve, começando a balançar-se em sincronia com o namorado, que riu. 

— Ah, é? E por quê? — indagou Bucky com um tom sedutor. 

Steve mordeu discretamente o lábio inferior, sorrindo sem jeito para ele. 

— Porque eu sempre quis fazer algo assim, era uma necessidade muito grande passar um tempo romântico fazendo isso, sei lá, as pessoas costumam fazer coisas assim... — explicou um pouco atrapalhado, fazendo Bucky rir, dançando calmamente com o loiro, esquecendo-se do mundo lá fora, totalmente concentrado no rosto de Steve e no quanto estava ainda mais apaixonado por ele. 

— Entendi... Você tinha um encontro, não tinha? Eu lembro de você ter falado sobre isso algumas vezes. 

Steve ficou surpreso, ainda mantendo o contato visual. Lembrou-se então de Peggy, do que haviam prometido, do quanto ficara assombrado com aquele vazio em sua vida. Engoliu em seco e suspirou, tentando não se entristecer. 

— Me desculpe, eu não queria estragar a nossa noite...— disse Bucky, tentando reparar seu erro. Às vezes, as palavras fugiam de sua boca antes que pudesse controla-las e aquele era um hábito que odiava. 

— Tudo bem, está tudo certo, amor, não precisa se desculpar... 

— Não, eu sei que está chateado, me desculpe, eu sabia o quanto ela significava para você e ainda toco na ferida quando tenho oportunidade... Me perdoe, Steve. — seus olhos azuis demonstravam toda a tristeza e arrependimento, deixando o loiro triste e convencido. Ele sabia que Bucky não fazia por mal, tinha ciúme, e tentava entender sempre que possível. 

— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe... — confirmou Steve com um sorriso um pouco murcho, mas sincero. — Eu e Peggy não acontecemos porque não tinha que acontecer, nem mesmo uma simples dança. Esse momento especial tinha que ser só meu e seu, exclusivamente, e eu te amo. — suspirou, procurando as palavras certas. — Eu esperei muitos anos por essa dança, Bucky, por isso aceitei quando você me convidou. 

Bucky não sabia nem o que dizer. Aquela era uma declaração e tanta. Olhava o namorado com uma admiração tão grande que seus olhos brilhavam, vendo Steve refletido neles. 

— Eu esperei muito por você, um amor que não sabíamos que aconteceria, mas estava escrito nas estrelas. Eu te amo muito, eu esperei demais por isso... 

— Esperava pelo quê? — indagou o moreno, queria saber de tudo o que seu amor pensava, era necessário demais, não podia perder uma só palavra. 

— Pelo parceiro ideal. — respondeu Steve, deixando Bucky sem palavras. 

Continuaram dançando, mas dessa vez, o moreno o puxou mais para perto, fazendo com que o loiro encostasse o queixo em seu ombro, o abraçando mais apertado pelo pescoço. 

— Meu amor, eu te amo tanto... Eu te amo a cada segundo, Steve... Céus, eu não te mereço... — disse em tom de lamento, fungando levemente. 

— Shhh, não diga isso, meu sargento Barnes. — começou Steve, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, embalando-os naquela dança lenta que sempre quisera dançar, não exclusivamente por conta de Peggy, mas porque ele era péssimo dançando e sempre achara o ritmo lento o mais romântico. Era aquele tipo de dança que queria compartilhar com Bucky. — Nós nos merecíamos, por isso chegamos juntos até aqui. Eu te amo e quero sempre dançar com você, todos os ritmos. Se você quiser. 

Bucky então sorriu e interrompeu a dança, segurando o rosto de Steve e o beijando profunda e lindamente, tentando fazer com que o loiro sentisse o tamanho de seu amor. Steve correspondeu-o prontamente, apertando sua cintura com vontade e desejo, unindo seus corpos de tal forma que mais um pouco se tornariam um só. 

— Eu sempre vou querer dançar com você, todos os ritmos... Eu te amo demais, demais, meu parceiro ideal. 

Ambos sorriram e beijaram-se mais um pouco, retomando a dança, lenta e cadenciada, tal como as batidas de seus corações quando estavam alinhados. Primeiro, aceleravam e então, acalmavam, tendo a emoção e a certeza de que iriam estar para sempre juntos e que o seu amor sobreviveria a qualquer tempo e espaço. 

E com Steve tendo a plena certeza de que Bucky também havia esperado muito por aquela dança, pois antes ele não havia conhecido o amor como naquele exato momento.


	3. News

Todos estavam há horas naquela luta interminável contra Thanos, o Titã Louco mais temível do universo. No campo de batalha, muito sangue já havia sido derramado e balas foram disparadas, mas a hora de terminar parecia distante demais. 

Cansado de batalhar contra algo que nunca havia visto antes, Steve olhou para um Bucky que continuava a sua árdua tarefa de esvaziar as balas de sua arma. Eles estavam à uma distância de cinco metros, quando o loiro pensou consigo em algumas coisas que aconteceram e decidiu que aquele era o momento certo, pois não queria que Bucky sucumbisse e se sentisse mais intimidado do que já estava, queria dar-lhe força, mesmo que a sua própria não durasse tanto tempo. 

— Bucky! — chamou, aproximando-se calmamente do moreno, que continuava a disparar balas em todas as direções que sua ótima visão lhe permitia. 

— Sim, Steve? — indagou sem desviar a atenção do que fazia. 

— Eu queria te contar uma coisa, eu... Eu preciso contar agora. 

— Mas, Steve... — olhou rapidamente para o loiro e voltou a atirar em todas as direções, não deixaria que nada atingisse o mais novo. 

— É sério, eu preciso. — suspirou chegando a três passos de distância do moreno, fazendo-o interromper as rajadas de balas na hora. 

Se encararam por algum tempo, Steve estava com tanto medo dentro de si, mas tentou não demonstrar, fixando muito bem os pés no chão, procurando respirar calmamente. 

— O que foi, amor? — Bucky sempre foi muito carinhoso com Steve, mas em uma hora como aquela chama-lo pelo apelido significou uma preocupação enorme. Steve nunca fora misterioso, o que teria acontecido? 

— Eu... Eu queria ter te contado antes, mas... Você sabe, você estava congelado, eu tive medo... Eu descobri três meses depois de você ter ficado em Wakanda... Não sabe como fiquei mal, Buckie. Eu... Eu nem sei por onde começar... 

— Você está me assustando, Stee. — suspirou, engolindo em seco, o que o loiro precisava contar devia ser bem sério, nunca sentira a aura de Steve daquela maneira. — Precisamos nos esconder dos inimigos. Vamos adentrar mais na mata? 

— Sim. — assentiu Steve e ambos correram até o fundo da floresta, onde ninguém poderia encontra-los. Tudo bem que Wakanda estava cercada de inimigos que os queria mortos, mas naquele momento, pareceram ter se esquecido deles. 

— E então, Stee, me conta, me conta o que está havendo. — pediu assustado, respirando forte devido ao esforço físico que fizeram, procurando não desviar dos olhos de Steve um só momento. — Você parece estar tão aflito... 

— E estou, eu... Eu não sei como começar, mas é melhor eu nem pensar muito ou seremos mortos aqui mesmo. — disse rindo de nervoso, os olhos muito azuis fixos em seu Buckie, o grande amor de sua vida. — Com certeza você não sabe, mas... Antes de te encontrar em Bucareste, fiz parte de um experimento do Tony. 

— Tony? Tony Stark? 

— Sim, ele mesmo e... 

— O que aquele cara fez com você? — Bucky indagou enciumado, mesmo que não houvesse razão para isso. Nunca gostou da aproximação que Steve e Tony tinham por conta do trabalho nos Vingadores. 

— Nada, ele não fez nada que eu não houvesse concordado, é só que... — Suspirou cansado, franzindo a testa e sorrindo levemente. — Você está com ciúme? 

— Eu? Até parece, eu não sei nem o que é isso! É de comer? 

— Pare com isso, Buckie. Você é o grande amor da minha vida. Nunca tive nada com o Tony e nem nunca quis, ele e Bruce estão juntos há muito tempo e... 

— Ah, então quer dizer que se ele estivesse solteiro você não ia pensar duas vezes em beijá-lo com essa boca gostosa, né? Tudo bem, Steve, pode falar logo, eu aguento. 

Steve não aguentou e começou a rir; o tempo podia passar o quanto fosse, o moreno sempre seria o maior ciumento de todos. Aquilo o encantava de tal forma que ele não sabia pôr em palavras. 

— Ia, ia sim... Ia beijar você, seu bobo. Eu amo você James Buchanan Barnes, quando vai se tocar disso e não explodir de ciúme? 

— Oh por favor, não me chame pelo nome inteiro, sabe que odeio! — fez uma careta. 

— Então, me deixe continuar! 

— Vou te dar vinte segundos antes de ir lá partir a cara do Stark, seja lá onde ele esteja. 

— Tudo bem. Continuando, eu participei de um experimento, eu fui uma cobaia, e quando nos reencontramos você sabe, eu... Eu e você... A gente ficou junto, né... 

— Sim, eu lembro bem. — disse sorrindo, estremecendo diante da lembrança de seu corpo musculoso contra o de Steve, deitados em cima da cama, se amando e gemendo como forma de externar todo aquele desejo e amor. Foi a melhor noite das vidas de ambos, pois finalmente fizeram acontecer o que tanto haviam deixado esperar. — E então? 

— E então, um tempo depois de você ser congelado, eu me senti meio estranho, mas demorei a procurar um médico, até que... — suspirou, sentindo gotas de suor descerem pelas laterais de seu rosto, não sabia como Bucky reagiria e sinceramente, tinha muito medo, mas tentou pensar que aquela história teria um final feliz. — Até que... Eu... 

— Calma... – Bucky disse abrindo um lindo e largo sorriso, segurando nos escudos de Steve, tentando acalmá-lo. — Seja lá o que for me contar, saiba que estou preparado e confio em você. — disse apaixonado, sabia que por mais que houvesse ciúme, não havia porque desconfiar de Steve, ele era tão certinho e tão apaixonado por ele... Além de que ele sempre gostara de ser o pilar do loirinho, sempre com ele não importava o que acontecesse. 

Steve assentiu, emocionado, sentindo lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos, engolindo em seco e sorrindo pequeno, logo se jogando nos braços de Bucky, o corpo todo tremendo, as palavras querendo morrer em sua boca, mas ele foi forte e buscou forças dentro de si. Bucky o abraçou pela cintura sem entender nada, já achando que uma tragédia havia acontecido, mesmo não entendendo se aquilo era só sobre Steve ou se tinha a ver com ele também. 

— Steve, está me assustando, amor. Me conte, vai tudo ficar bem. 

Encorajado, Steve fungou e se separou um pouco de Bucky, o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos sem sair de suas mãos firmes e amorosas. 

— Eu acabei sendo examinado um tempo depois e descobri... Descobri que estava esperando um filho... Um filho, Bucky, algo que nunca pensei na vida... Eu... Eu fiquei tão confuso mas tão feliz... — ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Bucky fixaram-se mais nos de Steve e ele pode jurar que estava prestes a chorar. Sentiu que algo havia dado errado e seu coração batia descontrolado no peito, sentiu um medo muito grande e não sabia descrever, só que doía muito. 

— Esperando... Um filho? 

— Sim, amor, eu estava esperando um filho... Ele... Na verdade ela... Ela é a criança mais linda do mundo, meu amor... Eu consegui, consegui dar à luz nossa filha... 

Naquele momento, Bucky sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago, mas um soco muito bom. Nunca pensara em ter filhos na vida e ainda mais de uma forma inusitada como aquela, sendo que ele e Steve eram dois homens além disso, ele passara muito tempo longe, congelado, sem saber de nada. 

Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas apertou Steve contra si esse permitiu liberar todas as lágrimas que mantinha presas. Estava aliviado, aliviado pelo amado estar bem e muito feliz pela notícia, nunca pensara que o loiro lhe diria algo como aquilo. 

— Steve, eu... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... 

— Então, não diz, não diz... Eu... Estou morrendo de medo... 

— Oh, por quê? Eu estou tão feliz, amor, tão feliz! — sorriu, separando-se de Steve e o beijando com carinho na boca, fazendo com que o loiro se desarmasse todo, correspondendo ao beijo delicioso com direito a línguas enroscadas e muito desejo. 

— Mesmo? 

— É claro que sim, minha vida! Não é todo dia que reencontramos nosso namorado e ele dá uma notícia dessas! 

— Ah, estou tão aliviado, puxa vida, tive tanto medo! 

— Medo de quê? De eu rejeitar nosso bebê? 

— Você sempre soube que a minha maior fraqueza é você. E se não me apoiasse? E se não estivesse ao meu lado? 

— Mesmo congelado eu estive, amor. Sempre. 

Steve sorriu e continuou beijando o namorado, gemendo baixinho, a boca de Bucky continuava tão gostosa quanto da última vez. 

— E qual é o nome dela, hum? 

— Summer. Summer Rogers-Barnes. 

— Que nome incrível, Stee! Por que colocou o meu sobrenome? O seu já tinha ficado lindo. 

— Nós fizemos essa criança com todo o amor, Bucky, você sabe disso, você se lembra do dia em que sentimos o maior fogo e desejo de toda a nossa vida. Eu não podia ser tão egoísta e querer que ela tivesse apenas o meu sobrenome. E ficou lindo. 

— Você é tão maravilhoso, céus, meu encrenqueiro. Eu te amo demais, demais, meu amor. Meu pequeno Steve. 

— Shhh, somos maravilhosos, meu grande Bucky. Tudo o que faço é por amor, eu te amo demais, demais, demais. Saber que consegui trazer à vida alguém tão importante quanto você é para mim, foi a melhor vitória de todas. 

— Tão lindo, tão maravilhoso e apaixonado... Eu te amo demais... — Bucky não conseguia desgrudar dos lábios de Steve, continuando a beijá-lo sem interrupções, rindo durante o beijo, pois Steve estava sem jeito. 

— Eu quem te amo demais, meu gostoso. 

— Sou seu gostoso, neném... E como ela é? 

— Ah, ela tem os nossos olhos misturados, tem os meus cabelos e essa sua atitude... Como é que chamam mesmo? “Badass.” 

— Hahahaha, sério? Ela deve ser tão linda, tão perfeita... Ainda mais com seus cabelinhos... O que ela fez pra merecer esse apelido? 

— Um dia cheguei em casa, pois a tinha deixado com Natasha, e ela pegou o prato de comida e jogou na parede recém-pintada. Nossa filha é demais, será uma grande Vingadora um dia. Ela é linda como você, James. 

— Por Deus, não me chame assim! 

— Então, vamos continuar e vencer. Por ela, por nós. 

Tomado de uma força inacreditável, Bucky assentiu e beijou a boca de Steve uma última vez antes de voltar ao combate. 

— Eu vou vencer e não é só por ela e nem por nós, vou vencer porque você é incrível e eu vou te pedir em casamento na Times Square. Me aguarde. 

Steve sorriu e o beijou, deixando que ele saísse com a arma já em punho, indo logo atrás dele para mais algumas horas de intenso esforço. Estava tão feliz por tudo ter dado certo, seu coração esperava que aquele encontro entre os três surgisse no dia seguinte. 

E que eles fossem mais felizes do que já foram algum dia.


	4. Baby Rogers-Barnes

Assim que a luta contra Thanos foi vencida, todos comemoraram com sorrisos e suspiros longos. Era louco demais acreditar que conseguiram, uma vez que a vitória parecia tão distante. Mas a fé que nutriam, juntamente com seus esforços, os levaram àquele caminho tão almejado. 

T’Challa deu uma pequena festa e logo, todos voltaram para casa. Não foi preciso adivinhar que Steve e Bucky despediram-se dos amigos. O moreno estava um pouco arredio, mas o sorriso nervoso em seu rosto continha certa graça, como Steve já havia notado. O loiro estava tão contente, o coração martelando tanto contra o peito, cheio de expectativas. Ele sabia que já havia dado certo o encontro entre o namorado e a filha de ambos, mas seus olhos insistiram em aguar durante o caminho até a porta do apartamento. 

Steve tocou a campainha e então, a porta logo fora aberta por uma mulher mais velha, que recebeu-os com um sorriso. 

— Olá, Capitão Rogers. Sargento Barnes. — olhou de um para o outro, deixando Bucky um pouco sem graça e corado. 

— Olá, Olivia. — Steve sorriu de volta, assentindo minimamente com a cabeça. 

A mulher então deu passagem para eles, que entraram demoradamente. Steve morava em um apartamento bonito e um pouco espaçoso, cortesia de Stark que mantinha uma ligação especial com a filha do casal. 

— Tudo bem por aqui, Olivia? Summer deu muito trabalho? — o loiro quis saber, parando ao lado de Bucky defronte ao sofá. 

— Tudo certo, Capitão. Sua filha é uma mocinha muito especial e adorou os livros com adesivos que eu lhe dei. — Olivia disse ainda sorrindo verdadeiramente, suspirando e pegando sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa da sala. — Ela está brincando no quarto. 

— Oh, eu fico feliz. Agradeça ao Fury por mim quando chegar, eu vou mandar um presente a ele por isso. 

Olivia assentiu, logo saindo pela porta e deixando os dois a sós. 

— Onde a encontrou? Na Shield? — Bucky indagou curioso. 

— Sim. É uma agente que cumpre favores por fora. — sorriu o loiro novamente. — Precisava deixar Summer com alguém de confiança. 

— Certamente. — respondeu encantado. — Podemos ir vê-la? 

— É claro. Você mais do que ninguém deve vê-la. 

Bucky suspirou e caminhou atrás de Steve assim que ele se movimentou, reparando mais na cor clara e suave do local. 

— Apartamento muito bonito. 

— Cortesia do Stark. 

— O quê? — Bucky pareceu ofendido com aquela resposta. 

— Não é o que parece. 

— Steve, eu... Devo me preocupar... Outra vez? 

— Ele é importante, mas não dessa forma. — suspirou o loiro encantado com todo aquele ciúme, logo adentrando um quarto em tons de branco e roxo. — Ele é o padrinho dela. 

Bucky arregalou os olhos mas não respondeu nada, apenas concentrou seu olhar nas cores do quarto, que continha vários brinquedos, um berço, um armário espaçoso, uma cômoda com um pequeno abajur sobre ela e centenas de livros. Steve sorriu para o pequeno ser que estava sentado e brincando com alguns dadinhos, os olhos claros fitando o loiro na mesma hora. 

Ao ver Steve com o olhar fixo, Bucky não pode se impedir de mirar naquela mesma direção e sua garganta engoliu em seco. Não sabia que ficaria tão nervoso ao encontrar a filha, que soubera há pouco tempo existir. Ela era linda e fofa e seu sorriso lhe lembrava o de Steve. O loiro caminhou até a menina, que se levantou com um pouco de instabilidade, e os dois se abraçaram ternamente, aquecendo o coração de Bucky, que não conseguiu sair do lugar. 

— Papai Stee? 

Steve, abaixado na altura dela, sorriu apaixonado e encheu a cabeça da pequena de beijos, derretendo completamente o coração de Bucky, que notou sair da boquinha infantil o apelido que ele dera a Steve. 

— Oi, meu amor, papai sentiu muita saudade. 

— Saudade, papai! — Summer disse do jeitinho dela, abrindo o maior sorrisão, contagiando Steve que fez o mesmo. 

— Senti tanto a sua falta, filha... — disse apertando o pequeno corpinho outra vez contra o seu, a diferença de tamanho e composição de seus corpos contrastando. — Papai trouxe alguém para te conhecer. 

Summer o olhou séria e tentando entender o que ele havia dito de fato; o loiro então separou-se do abraço e permitiu que Bucky fosse visto melhor pela pequena. Um leve sorriso adornava os lábios de Steve enquanto ele mirava o moreno, que se mantinha com o olhar cheio de lágrimas e a garganta já muito seca ameaçando reclamar. 

— Quem é ele, papai? 

— É o papai Bucky. Lembra que te falei dele? 

E como se houvesse se dado conta lentamente de quem Bucky representava, os olhos pequeninos de Summer adquiriram um brilho lindo de se ver, como se estivesse realizando um sonho muito almejado. 

—Papai Bucky. — repetiu, o cérebro processando aquela informação. — Papai Bucky! 

Bucky então acordou para a realidade e saiu daquele pequeno transe em que se encontrava, aproximando-se cauteloso com a permissão dada por Steve, com um leve aceno de cabeça. Eram tantos sentimentos naquele momento, mas era mais do que necessário aquele encontro. O moreno abaixou-se com calma e ficou defronte a sua filha, olhando-a e apreciando os traços que fizera com tanto amor junto a Steve. 

A menina era o retrato da perfeição que ele só havia visto em Steve até o momento. Era incrível como conseguiram melhorar o que já era maravilhoso, unindo seus genes. Não pode evitar encará-la nos olhos tão claros e ansiosos, apesar de um pequeno medo também estar presente. 

— Summer. — suspirou, incerto do que dizer, mas emocionado. — Eu esperei tanto para te conhecer, filha. Você nem sabe o quanto. — falou sorrindo encantado, sem mostrar os dentes, as lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos e traçando linhas úmidas em seu rosto. 

Sem que esperasse, Summer abriu os braços e se jogou em cima dele, fazendo Bucky arregalar os olhos ao sentir o corpo da filha contra o dele, apertando-a delicadamente conforme seu cérebro dava-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele e Steve tinham uma filha juntos, nada poderia impedi-los de finalmente ser felizes. Havia algo de irreal e doce naquele abraço que Bucky não pode prever, seu sangue correndo rápido nas veias; era uma sensação gostosa e ao mesmo tempo um pouco perturbadora, uma vez que o moreno nunca teve contato com criança alguma, mas ali estava a filha deles e ele podia finalmente tocá-la, pois ela existia e parecia prometer um futuro mais feliz entre eles. Mesmo que não soubesse o que era isso devido a sua pouca idade. 

— Eu te amo tanto, tanto. Obrigado por existir, pequena. 

Summer sorriu como se estivesse entendendo cada palavra de seu pai, aquela interação derretendo o pobre coração de Steve. Medo rodeava as suas mentes, mas quando a menina chamou Steve para um abraço triplo, tudo fora esquecido. 

— Vem, papai Stee. — e como negar um pedido como aquele? O loiro rapidamente se juntou e o trio deu o abraço mais gostoso de todos, regado a sorrisos, lágrimas, risadas da pequena e muito amor. 

— Obrigado, Stee, por ter me dado o presente mais lindo de todos. — Bucky afastou-se calmamente, fazendo com que o loiro o imitasse. 

— Obrigado você, meu amor. Você me deu uma felicidade sem igual. Eu te amo muito, Buckie. 

— Eu quem te amo muito, Stee. Meu Stee. 

— Meu Buckie. 

Sorriram um para o outro um pouco sem graça e olharam a pequena Summer, que sorria sem parar para eles, maravilhada, dando-se conta em sua cabecinha ainda imatura de que aqueles eram os seus pais. 

— Eu te amo, papai Stee. Eu te amo, papai Buckie. — riram ao ouvir a pequena pronunciando o apelido pelo qual Steve chamava Bucky e se abraçaram mais um pouco, os três, logo se afastando com carinho. 

— Nós também te amamos muito, filha. — disseram em um uníssono, apaixonados e cheios de amor para com a menina. 

Ela então bateu palminhas animada e eles sorriram mais. Steve suspirou e levantou-se, indo fechar e trancar a porta de casa enquanto Bucky pegou a pequena no colo. 

— O que vamos fazer agora? 

— Vamos viver. 

— Ótimo. Amanhã mesmo vou te pedir em casamento na Times Square. 

— Já estou mais do que ansioso por isso. 

E com aquela última frase dita por Steve, ambos coraram com um sorriso imutável no rosto, trocando um leve e apaixonado beijo, e logo puseram-se a brincar com Summer. 

Não havia nada melhor do que ter uma família para a qual voltar.


	5. Beautiful!

No dia seguinte, Bucky e Steve acordaram com a pequena resmungando. Sorriram apaixonados e apesar do sono, trocaram um selinho singelo e se levantaram, o loiro segurando a pequena no colo. 

— Bom dia, meus amores. — Bucky disse todo sorridente ainda, ajeitando as roupas no corpo. 

— Bom dia, nosso amor. — Steve respondeu tão feliz quanto ele, logo saindo os três do quarto e indo até a cozinha, onde o loiro sentou a pequena em uma cadeirinha e foi em direção a bancada, pegando todos os ingredientes para fazer o café da manhã da filha. 

— Stee, quer que eu faça o café? — indagou o moreno sem graça, as mãos se mexendo inquietas ao lado de seu corpo forte. 

— Ah, seria ótimo, amor! Tenho que fazer o leite da Summer depressa, antes que ela comece a chorar! — riu nervoso, arrancando um riso de Bucky. 

— Espero aprender logo a fazer essas coisas, sabe que não sei lidar com crianças. 

— Você vai aprender logo! 

Bucky sorriu e logo pegou os ingredientes na geladeira, se ajeitando em frente à pia, começando a fazer o café da manhã deles, não tardando em ir até o fogão. Steve logo preparou uma mamadeira generosa de leite e levou até Summer, que tomou tudinho. O loiro então a pegou da cadeirinha e a pôs para arrotar, logo erguendo-a em seus braços fortes, deixando o moreno desconcertado. 

Havia tanto amor e brilho naqueles olhos (como havia sentido falta deles!), que não pôde negar o quanto ser pai fez bem a ele. Steve sempre foi muito humano e o mais corajoso que Bucky já conheceu e ser pai o melhorou ainda mais. Esperava que se tornasse um maravilhoso pai como o amado, era o papel mais lindo que ele já havia desempenhado. 

Fitou então a filha e como ela sorria lindo, verdadeiramente feliz, algo que o moreno nunca havia visto após Steve. Desejou ardentemente fazer ainda mais parte da vida da menina, queria aprender com ela e ensiná-la as coisas que sabia. 

— Amor, a comida vai queimar! — Steve alertou-o, já segurando a pequena no colo de forma mais branda, olhando diretamente para ele, que corou e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia, retirando as panquecas da frigideira sem demora. 

— Obrigado por me avisar! — riu nervoso, terminando de preparar os pratos e levando-os à mesa. Toda aquela inquietação tinha a ver não só com o café da manhã, mas com os pensamentos acerca de outro assunto. 

— Uau, você é maravilhoso, Buckie! Que cheiro delicioso! — disse Steve sentando-se à mesa após deixar Summer sentada no tapete brincando com alguns brinquedinhos que ele havia espalhado para ela. 

— Imagina, Stee, são as mesmas que você comia quando éramos mais novos. – riu logo se juntando ao loiro, empurrando uma caneca cheia de café para ele, a sua própria encostada em seu braço direito. 

— Você sempre cozinhou muito bem. 

— Eu só cozinho panquecas. 

— É o bastante para mim. 

Sorriram um para o outro, iniciando a refeição toda decorada com morangos, mirtilos e chantilly banhados em calda de chocolate. 

— Hmmm, por Deus, Bucky! São as melhores panquecas do mundo! 

— Obrigado, amor, eu tentei! — riu enquanto mastigava. 

Os dois logo iniciaram conversas triviais e em pouco tempo deixaram toda a louça na pia, se arrumando com tudo o que tinham direito, iriam a um passeio. 

— Aonde vamos, amorzinho? — Steve indagou ajeitando um cachecol em seu pescoço, fazia frio e ele não gostava de sentir o corpo desprotegido. 

— É uma surpresa. — sorriu o moreno encantado por ver o amado de cima a baixo, suspirando em seguida. Como era perfeito... Engravidar somente o deixou mais lindo do que já era. — Não vou te contar, não adianta me pressionar. 

— Eu jamais faria isso. — disse provocativo, analisando Bucky de todos os ângulos, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, o olhar em uma mescla de inocência e malícia. — Nem parece que me conhece, sou um santo, Sargento Barnes. 

— Mais tarde resolvemos isso, Capitão Rogers. — Bucky devolveu com o seu olhar predatório sobre Steve, a boca minimamente aberta denotando o quanto estava salivando por aquele homem, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade. — Não se esqueça. 

— Jamais me esqueceria. — piscou um olho de forma sensual, flertando com o amado, sendo interrompido por Summer que veio andando até Bucky, deixando-o corado. — Está na hora de ser pai, Buckie. — disse doce, deixando o moreno desconcertado com a forma como conseguia modificar a sua aura quando a filha aparecia. 

— Eu irei, docinho. — respondeu recaindo seu olhar sobre Summer, os bracinhos estendidos buscando colo, que logo lhe foi dado. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando e se conhecendo, um leve sorriso adornando os lábios de Bucky, contagiando a pequena que logo o imitou e começou a tocar sua barba com as duas mãozinhas. 

— Parece que ela gostou da sua barba. — riu Steve ajeitando os cabelos e pegando a bolsa de Summer, pendurando-a em seu ombro direito. 

— Não sabia que ela gostava tanto assim de barbas. 

— Ela adora. Ela é fissurada na minha, mas agora conheceu uma barba diferente. 

Bucky sorriu maravilhado, a cada segundo conhecia mais a filha e até mesmo um detalhe como aquele, que poderia passar despercebido a qualquer um, o estava encantando. Era gostoso o carinho e mais ainda ouvir a risada da pequena e ver o sorriso caloroso nos lábios do homem que mais amava. 

Aquele dia tinha tudo para dar certo. 

Quando estavam se preparando para sair, Bucky e Steve notaram a menina com o olhar fixo no braço biônico do moreno, deixando-o de certa forma nervoso. Seus dedos pequenos tocavam sem muito jeito as escamas de vibranium que compunham o braço, a cabecinha infantil tentando associar aquilo a uma parte do corpo, por conta da estrutura diferenciada e pela friagem do metal. 

— Steve, você acha...? — os olhos do moreno aguaram levemente, estava tão inseguro, até que uma voz fina interrompeu sua fala. 

— Bonito. 

Ao ouvir aquilo, os dois se entreolharam, tentando entender se era aquilo mesmo que ouviram. 

— O que foi, filha? – Indagaram ao mesmo tempo. 

— É bonito. 

Ao notarem que ela estava elogiando o braço de Bucky, ambos sorriram encantados e o moreno deixou um beijinho na testa dela, que soltou alguns gritinhos, feliz da vida. 

— Ela gostou do seu braço também. 

— E-Eu notei. Como pode...? 

— Ela tem uma parte de mim, esqueceu? — sorriu Steve. — Sempre achei seu braço lindo, apesar de ameaçador. Sabe, interessante. Mas não posso negar que está bem melhor sem a estrela da Hidra. 

Bucky sorriu apaixonado e agradeceu o elogio, saindo com o amado e a filha e indo até o carro de Steve, entrando rapidamente. O loiro foi guiado pelo moreno, os resmungos de Summer vindos de trás embalando aquele clima tão familiar. Assim que chegaram, Steve franziu as sobrancelhas reconhecendo o local. 

— Não me diga que... 

— Calma amor... — sorriu Bucky radiante, esperando que Steve estacionasse onde dava. 

Uma vez fora do carro, Bucky segurou Steve pela mão e o conduziu em uma parte do movimentado lugar onde ficariam seguros para o que viria a seguir. Steve estava tão nervoso, parte de sua mente entendia e a outra não, seus dedos trêmulos apertavam Summer com cuidado em seu colo. 

O dia estava frio e barulhento, mas nem aquelas coisas foram suficientes para estragar a determinação de Bucky. Sem pudor algum, ele ajoelhou-se perante o homem e a menina de sua vida, tirou uma caixinha do bolso da calça e a abriu, revelando dois anéis grossos de ouro branco. 

— Não me pergunte onde consegui. — após dizer aquilo, Steve já havia notado do que se tratava. Stark dando uma mãozinha com toda a certeza. — Não pedi, não de cara. Me ofereceram. — Bucky sempre foi orgulhoso, mas não foi orgulho o motivo daquela explicação. Ele sempre foi caprichoso e interessado, queria que Steve sentisse que por mais que ele não possuísse condições, havia persistido para conseguir as joias. 

— Shhh, não me interessa onde conseguiu. Eu te amo, Buckie. De todas as formas e sem me importar com mais nada. — respondeu apaixonado, os olhos muito azuis brilhando de lágrimas sinceras e necessitadas. 

— Eu te amo muito, Stee. Mais do que imagina. — suspirou e sorriu encantado. — Você aceita se casar comigo? 

— É claro que eu aceito. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis. — respondeu emocionado, as lágrimas escorrendo, aquilo parecia tão irreal. Mas o barulho característico da Times Square nunca seria uma ilusão. Não naquele dia. — Céus, você está tão lindo assim. Meu príncipe. 

— Você é incorrigível, não é, Stee? Você quem está lindo aí, dono da minha vida. Meu príncipe maravilhoso. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis e sempre vou querer. — disse todo derretido, as lágrimas presas por ainda não acreditar naquilo. Com os dedos trêmulos, retirou uma aliança e encaixou no dedo anelar da mão direita do loiro, dando um beijo no mesmo. Steve então passou a pequena para o colo de Bucky e fez o mesmo com ele, ambos se beijando com todo o amor possível em seguida. 

Assim que terminaram o beijo apaixonado, com direito a línguas e tudo, ouviram uma salva de palmas e assovios altos, virando-se ao mesmo tempo e corando rapidamente ao verem o número de pessoas que os assistiam. Summer tocou no rosto de ambos os pais, ganhando beijos dos dois e soltando gritinhos felizes. 

— Eu te amo demais, meu amor... — suspirou. — Eu não disse que te pediria em casamento na Times Square? Mais uma etapa cumprida. 

— Eu te amo muito, meu moreno. Você é incrível e não cansa de me surpreender. 

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e ficaram se curtindo, trocando carinhos com os narizes e sorrindo, logo enchendo a pequena de beijos e dizendo a ela o quanto a amavam. Colocaram Summer em um carrinho e passaram o resto do dia passeando e visitando lojas, sempre de mãos dadas e sendo felizes. 

Que viesse o tão esperado casamento.


	6. In My Silence

Era dia na mansão dos Vingadores e Mantis estava sentada sobre as próprias pernas no chão frio da sala, com a mão esquerda sobre a testa de Bucky, ambos de olhos fechados e respirando o ar suave do local. Os outros estavam executando as suas tarefas, deixando tudo mais tranquilo para eles, pois aquela era uma hora especial e que requeria paz e concentração absolutos. 

Bucky permanecia sentado de pernas cruzadas e se sentia bem, já não possuía mais a programação da Hidra em seu corpo e mente, mesmo assim pedira a garota para que o ajudasse a ver com clareza o que se passava com ele, como em um check-up de última hora. 

Após alguns minutos analisando as emoções de Bucky graças as suas habilidades empáticas, ela abriu os olhos devagar e começou a falar o que sentia, tentando controlar a sua respiração pois era algo forte e dolorido. 

\- Eu posso sentir... Imensa culpa... Angústia... E... – Naquele momento, aqueles sentimentos da qual falara acabaram por se anular como em um passe de mágica, na medida em que se dava conta do que fora a terceira coisa que sentira em Bucky. 

Mantis estava profundamente envergonhada ao praticamente ler a mente do Soldado Invernal (já que não eram amigos de longa data) e o que sentira fora tão forte que sua voz morreu e ela não conseguiu terminar a sentença, afastando a mão da testa de Bucky, que por sua vez corou violentamente e pediu silêncio com o seu dedo em riste contra os lábios. Evitou encarar Mantis nos olhos, era algo tão profundo e pessoal que não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta, pelo menos não quando o motivo de seu coração bater tão forte acabara passando diante dos seus olhos, sorrindo para ele sem entender nada. Parecia estar tão confuso quanto Mantis, mas Bucky preferiu não esclarecer nada naquele minuto. 

Acabou por agradecer a garota e levantar-se, observando o mundo lá fora através das janelas do segundo andar. 

Horas mais tarde, Bucky finalmente chamou Steve para uma conversa e mesmo com o corpo suando entre medo e expectativa, revelou ao Capitão tudo o que sentia, tendo a surpresa de ser correspondido. Trocaram beijos, abraços e juras de amor e Bucky prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos, ainda mais se fossem todos dedicados ao loiro barbudo que o deixava mais apaixonado a cada dia. 

Ainda mais que o Capitão sempre o amara e possuía os mesmos medos que ele. 

Fora uma libertação para ambos, que prometeram nunca mais se manterem em silêncio novamente.


	7. Little Bear

Já estava de tarde e a brisa que passava pelo parque ameaçava congelar as pessoas que por ali se divertiam. Muitos apertaram os casacos com mais força contra o corpo, enquanto outros não se importaram muito. Foi o caso de um jovem Bucky que do alto de seus dezesseis anos tentava a todo custo ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia que alegara a Steve, um ano mais novo, ser para a menina que supostamente gostava. 

Steve sempre tivera fama de valentão, mesmo que a pouca estatura e a ausência de músculos se destacassem em si, mas ele não se importava. Entrava em qualquer briga e Bucky sempre havia de ajuda-lo. Naquele momento, o loirinho estava gastando seu dinheiro com cachorro quente, enquanto o moreno persistia em seu intento de ganhar o bendito ursinho, estava tão empenhado que gastara seus últimos três dólares naquela brincadeira. 

Não podia negar que estava nervoso, mas sua ótima mira lhe rendeu o ganho da pelúcia. Sorriu ao pegá-lo nos braços, um singelo urso marrom, e saiu completamente feliz após agradecer ao homem da barraca. Caminhou até Steve, que praticamente engolia o fast-food e não pode negar o quanto seus olhos oscilaram ao encarar os tão azuis de Steve. 

— E aí, Bucky? Conseguiu o urso? 

— Sim. — Disse com a voz mais baixa do que pensara. 

Steve então sorriu, a boca um pouco suja deixando ainda mais aparente o ketchup, os dedos pequenos oferecendo a outra metade do cachorro quente, que Bucky pensou em recusar, mas aceitou, estava com um pouco de fome. 

— Por que você está com essa cara? Tenho certeza de que a Dotty vai gostar. — Dotty, na verdade Dolores, era uma menina ruiva que Steve cismara que o amigo estava gostando. Eles haviam se conhecido em uma aula de música e o loiro colocou aquela ideia na cabeça apenas por um comentário que o moreno havia feito e desde aquele dia, sempre pensara nos dois tendo alguma coisa. 

— Er, Steve... — Bucky disse após comer o alimento, engolindo em seco, tentando respirar fundo, as bochechas coradas denunciando a sua vergonha e o quanto se sentia quente, tentando lutar contra as suas próprias reações. 

— O que houve? Você está tão vermelho! — Steve surpreendeu-se. — Está tudo bem? Ela vai gostar, eu sei disso, não precisa se preocupar e... 

— Steve! — Chamou seu nome alto, assustando o menor, que arregalou os olhos, respirando forte. — Me desculpe, é que... Eu não peguei isso pra Dotty... 

— Ah não? Mas... Você sempre pareceu gostar dela... 

— Eu nunca gostei dela... Só por causa daquela aula, na qual eu comentei que ela tocava bem piano, você ficou bitolado achando que eu estava a fim, mas eu não estou! 

— Não está? Então para quem é esse ursinho? 

— Para você. — Disse Bucky com toda a sua coragem reunida. 

— P-Para mim? — Steve engoliu em seco, os olhos muito arregalados, o coração batendo tão acelerado que ele mal podia se conter. Nunca imaginara receber um presente do melhor amigo, no entanto, ali estavam eles passando por aquele momento no mínimo inusitado. — M-Mas Bucky... Eu nem sei o que dizer, eu... Nós somos melhores amigos, eu... Eu não estou entendendo... 

Era natural a confusão pela qual Steve estava passando, ele mesmo estava da mesma forma, mas não podia negar que pensava no loirinho há um bom tempo, por isso o pretexto do ursinho fora ótimo, assim criaria coragem e o entregaria sem problema algum, mesmo que Steve lhe dissesse um “não” bem sonoro. 

— Está tudo bem, Steve, é que... Já tem algum tempo que ando sentindo coisas por você e não sabia como me aproximar, você me entende? 

— S-Sim, é claro que sim, eu só... E-Eu só estou surpreso... — Respondeu o loiro, as bochechas tão coradas que parecia ter levado uma surra. 

— Surpreso? Mesmo? 

— S-Sim, eu... Eu nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que alguém como você ia gostar de mim... — Confessou com os olhos levemente aguados e tão fixos em Bucky que ele se sentiu um pouco intimidado. 

— Como assim? Steve você é incrível! Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo inteiro e sabe disso... — Steve apenas se manteve como estava, um pouco acanhado, então o moreno prosseguiu. – Você é lindo, esforçado, valente, tudo o que eu sempre quis e estava bem ao meu lado. 

Diante daquela declaração, Steve suspirou e se jogou em cima de Bucky, abraçando-o pela cintura, fazendo com que o moreno corasse mais e suspirasse, abraçando-o de volta, o ursinho abraçando o loiro pelas costas. 

— Agora que eu praticamente me declarei, você tem algo a me dizer? 

— Tipo...? 

— Se vai aceitar o ursinho. 

— É claro que sim... — Sorriu Steve separando-se calmamente de Bucky e olhando-o nos olhos. — Eu amo você, Bucky. 

— A-Ama? — Agora era Bucky quem estava incrédulo. 

— Eu sempre amei... Quando eu achei que queria ficar com Dotty, eu me senti muito mal e decidi apoiar esse namoro, caso acontecesse. Sei lá, é melhor ser seu melhor amigo e estar perto de você do que me afastar e te perder. — Suspirou fortemente, a distância deixando-o confortável e de coração aberto para dizer o que sentia, sua adrenalina correndo solta pelas veias. — Eu sempre pensei dessa forma. 

Tomado por tanto amor, Bucky sorriu e acariciou os fios loiros de Steve, tentando coloca-los atrás da orelha do mesmo sem ter sucesso. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e o beijou calma e ternamente, fazendo com que Steve se arrepiasse e o correspondesse da forma que podia. 

Pouco a pouco, o beijo tornou-se mais rápido e úmido, com direito a línguas se cruzando e se experimentando, as posições de suas cabeças sendo trocadas, as mãos de Steve confusas entre repousar no peito de Bucky ou descer um pouco mais, enquanto Bucky o segurava pela cintura com todo carinho. Ficaram algum tempo se conhecendo e quando o ar se fez necessário, separaram-se com calma, seus lábios curvados em sorrisos sinceros e bobos. 

— Bom, o que somos agora? — Indagou Steve, olhando divertidamente para o mais velho, ao mesmo tempo em que esperava uma resposta sincera vinda dele. 

— Somos o que você quiser! — Bucky respondeu contente, logo dando o ursinho para Steve, que o agarrou com força e apertou contra o peito. 

— Então, somos namorados? 

— Eu acho que noivos seria mais apropriado. 

— Oh, noivos? 

— Sim, porque para mim você sempre foi o meu namorado. 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Steve não pode conter sua felicidade e abraçou Bucky de lado, fazendo-o enlaçar o braço esquerdo em seu ombro, caminhando juntos. 

— Eu te amo, Bucky! 

— E eu te amo, Steve! 

— Posso chamar o ursinho de Soldado Invernal? 

— Claro, mas por que esse nome? — Indagou Bucky curioso, continuando a caminhar com o pequeno, o coração batendo tão acelerado que mais um pouco explodiria. Era muita felicidade em um dia só e compensava toda a tristeza e medo que sentira durante todo aquele tempo. 

— Porque você vai ser um soldado daqui há algum tempo e eu amo inverno tanto quanto amo você. — Após ouvir aquilo, Bucky não teve mais dúvidas de que Steve sempre fora a sua alma gêmea e que para sempre seria. 

Mal sabia ele que Steve pensava o mesmo ao seu respeito. 

Foram para a casa de Bucky entre sorrisos e beijos, o ursinho sendo pressionado pelos magros braços de Steve como o mais belo e maravilhoso presente de todos e não uma simples pelúcia.


	8. The Green Of Your Blue Eyes

Sabe, Steve, de todas as coisas que eu poderia dizer sobre você, uma era a que mais me chamava a atenção. Eu nunca entendi o real motivo das pessoas somente o admirarem pelo seu físico. Tudo bem que ele era uma das coisas mais gostosas que havia em você, sempre tão forte e maravilhoso, mas pensando daquela forma acabavam por se esquecer da melhor parte de todas. As pessoas eram diferentes e seus gostos também, mas como alguém preferia focar em seus músculos quando havia algo muito mais lindo e profundo de se enxergar? 

Sim, eu estava falando sobre os seus olhos. Ah, eles eram com toda a certeza a parte mais linda em você. Tão azuis quanto o vasto céu, infinitos como tudo o que te fazia ser o homem mais perfeito de toda a galáxia. Eu te admirava e te amava justamente por esse conjunto harmonioso que te compunha física, psicológica e transcendentalmente. 

Eu não sabia como descrever, mas havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que sempre me fazia viajar neles, me perder de tal forma que era complicado voltar à razão. Ao mesmo tempo que eles me eram familiares, havia uma ferocidade em meio a doçura, como se você não pudesse ser parado, controlado, tampouco compreendido por defender quem era, pois nem todos te entendiam. 

Você era fácil de se ler, afinal, eu te conhecia há tantos e tantos anos, mas difícil de se interpretar. E era isso o que eu mais amava. Eu conhecia cada parte sua muito bem, sempre soube o que você queria e fiquei muito feliz quando pude te satisfazer, te preencher. 

Como se não bastasse ser um livro de conteúdo forte e interessante, quase pedindo para ser apreciado, seus olhos eram a parte mais instigante, mas nem todos quiseram correr o risco. Você necessitava ser lido e eu, como um ávido leitor e com todo o amor, te li do início ao fim. Foi a melhor obra de todas. 

Me lembro de Zemo, pois ele foi um dos poucos a te olhar, nem sequer se aproximando o bastante para notar as suas qualidades perfeitas. Ele disse que te olhando de tão perto notou um pouco de verde no azul dos seus olhos e ressaltou o quanto era bom finalmente detectar uma falha. Eu nunca achei que isso fosse uma falha, mas homens comuns e limitados jamais te contemplariam como eu, pois éramos iguais. 

Para ser sincero, eu já havia notado a peculiaridade dos seus olhos tão vívidos e não pude negar um certo ciúme ameaçando rasgar o meu peito, porém o verde que adornava de leve os seus olhos azuis cor de mar era nada mais do que um lindo detalhe que te fazia ser único. 

Eu te amo para sempre, meu pequeno Steve, e espero poder acordar todos os dias olhando para essa imensidão que era você.


	9. Same Small Hands

Estávamos vendo televisão bem agarradinhos, até que trocamos algumas palavras e nos beijamos de forma suave, meus dedos de metal apertando os dele com carinho e cuidado, demonstrando o quanto eu amava aquela forma de afeto. 

Em questão de segundos, Steve levantou-se sorrindo, deixando os meus dedos ainda mais frios e saudosos. Acendeu a luz e pegou um bloquinho e uma caneta, logo sentando-se ao meu lado novamente, me fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e a esfregar de levinho nele. 

— O que foi, hm? — Indagou parecendo encantado, os olhos azuis cintilando mesmo com a luz sendo ineficiente para ver isso. 

— Nada. Sabe que a essa hora da noite fico manhoso. — Respondi me sentindo uma criancinha de dois anos, mas Steve curiosamente não se incomodava com isso. No fundo, ele sempre foi muito fofo e eu não sabia como ele aguentava os meus surtos infantis. 

Na realidade, eu pensava que ele achava aquilo realmente fofo de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que eu não me sentisse tão seguro disso. 

— Eu sei... Na realidade, sempre achei muito fofa a sua forma de demonstrar carinho. — Respondeu sorridente, os olhinhos lindos sorrindo junto com os lábios macios, logo voltando a mirar o bloquinho, enquanto os seus dedos ágeis rabiscavam algo com destreza, me fazendo ter inveja mais uma vez daquela letra tão linda e caprichada. 

— Mesmo? Você já me disse tanto isso e eu ainda não acredito. 

— Seu problema, Buckie, é que você não confia no seu marido. — Disse convencido, me fazendo rir em tom de sarcasmo. 

— Eu não confio? Ora, mas que absurdo, Stevie! — Falei na mesma hora, o encantando seria e lindamente. — É só que... Estar com você ainda me parece um sonho. Sabe, você é tão fofo e incrível... Às vezes me sinto insuficiente e... 

— Opa, opa, opa! Nunca mais diga isso! — Disse me olhando seriamente, os dedos congelados sobre o papel. — Se me casei com você é porque é mais do que suficiente, já conversamos sobre isso. — Suspirou. — O que está havendo, hm? Quer conversar? 

— Não, eu... — Disse um pouco impressionado. Ser casado com Steve sempre me trazia a surpresa de nunca saber ao certo o que ele diria acerca das coisas. Era um pouco imprevisível, mas me fazia feliz saber que eu poderia encontrar uma nova versão dele, mesmo que me assustasse a constatação disso. — Eu só te amo muito, Stevie. Não quero que enjoe de mim. 

— Eu jamais enjoarei de você, Buckie. — Sorriu encantador, acalentando o meu coração tão sofrido. — Eu conheço a sua luta, assim como você conhece a minha, e se estamos juntos é porque algo lindo resultou de tudo isso. Jamais pensei que nos amaríamos tanto, mas aqui estamos e eu sinceramente não te trocarei por nada. Eu te amo profundamente, James. Sabe disso. 

— Argh, não me chame de James, que golpe baixo! — Falei fazendo careta, rindo em seguida e o contagiando, fazendo-o rir também. — Tudo bem, você tem razão, meu amor. Eu também jamais te trocarei na vida, você é tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que amo e sempre lutarei por nós. 

— Eu também meu amor, sempre lutarei por nós, pois você é tudo o que amo, quero e desejo. — Afirmou ainda me encarando, tão profundo que parecia ler a minha alma. 

Senti-o aproximar o rosto do meu, roçando nossos narizes de leve, um dos carinhos que eu mais amava, e então se afastou calmamente, voltando a rabiscar algo no bloquinho. Passei algum tempo analisando-o, me apaixonando ainda mais por cada um dos traços que compunham aquele homem maravilhoso, até notar algo de peculiar em suas mãos. 

— Steve, as suas mãos são muito pequenas! 

— O quê? — Indagou parando novamente de escrever, me olhando sem entender o que eu havia dito. 

— As suas mãos... São muito pequenas... — Disse sorrindo maravilhado, olhando-as com carinho. — Como nunca percebi...? 

E então, ele olhou ambas as mãos, virando-as e desvirando, procurando qualquer indício que confirmasse o que eu disse. 

— As minhas mãos são exatamente do tamanho das suas... 

— Não são não. — Suspirei e peguei a sua mão esquerda, fazendo-o soltar a caneta, logo cobrindo-a com as minhas duas mãos. — Houve um tempo em que elas eram realmente muito menores, cabiam entre as minhas, mas atualmente elas ainda são, veja... — E lhe mostrei que realmente havia alguns milímetros de diferença entre as nossas mãos, fazendo-o rir encantado. 

— Ah, Buckie, você diz cada coisa... Por que eu ainda paro para te ouvir? — Indagou de forma meiga, como se houvesse levado uma cantada bem sensual. 

E o que sobre nós não era sensual, afinal? 

— Você me ouve porque sabe que não tem jeito, eu sempre encontro uma forma de te enaltecer, de mostrar que cada parte de você é importante. E sempre de um jeito lindo, porque o meu maior sonho é te fazer feliz sempre, não importa como. 

— James, você é sempre tão galanteador, não é? Assim me deixa sem fôlego, porque eu amo um homem sensível, fofo, inteligente e meigo. E só existe um exemplar desse vivo. 

Mordi o lábio ao escutar aquilo. Seduzir, definitivamente, era uma das maiores artes de Steve e ele sempre encontrava um jeito de acabar comigo. 

— E qual é esse exemplar, posso saber? 

— Eu estou olhando para ele. 

Após ouvir aquilo, nossos olhares se tornaram mais intensos e não pude conter o meu impulso em beijá-lo. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, não perdemos tempo, já nos agarramos e enfiamos a língua na boca um do outro, gemendo baixinho e ofegando, tudo tão rápido que mais um pouco eu ficaria zonzo, mas estava acostumado a ter aquele monumento em forma de homem em meus braços, todos os dias, todas as horas. E de repente, nada mais fazia sentido e eu só o queria comigo, o mais fundo que pudesse. 

— Hmmm... Eu acho tão fofo você ter se tornado um super soldado e ainda ter mãos muito pequenas... — Disse ofegante assim que quebramos o beijo por falta de ar, o olhando um pouco perdido, os lábios já inchados e sensíveis me fazendo arrepiar. Eu queria mais dele, queria tudo o que pudesse me dar. 

— Acha, é? Essas mãos pequenas fazem muito por você, hm? — Indagou fazendo uma cara tão sexy que eu não resistiria por muito tempo. 

Eu podia sentir a aura sexual e amorosa nos rodeando, assim como os nossos olhares se tornando cada vez mais escuros e intensos. Era mágico e louco demais, uma loucura que me envolvia a cada cair da noite e nascer do sol. Era o que literalmente me fazia viver e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, o que deixava tudo melhor e fascinante. 

— Fazem, fazem sim. — Respondi à altura, a voz arrastada denunciando o quanto eu estava excitado, a bermuda já apertada me incomodando. — Me recorde um dos motivos de eu amá-las. 

— Você quer mesmo? 

— Apenas faça, Steve. — Sussurrei, já chegando ao meu limite. — Faça ou não aguentarei e isso seria maldade demais com o seu Buckie. 

— Hmmm, meu Buckie... — Sorriu de forma descarada, logo entrelaçando os seus dedos tão quentes nos meus tão frios, me fazendo sentir uma descarga de emoções, apertando-os com amor e vontade, tal como eu havia feito no início, mas com um grau de sentimento ainda maior, algo avassalador que não poderia ser contido. — Você é muito romântico e eu amo muito isso. Vamos fazer amor, não aguento mais ficar sem você. 

— Você também é romântico, amo quando aperta os meus dedos assim. 

— Eu também amo quando aperta os meus, é gostoso e me faz sentir protegido. 

Sorri e mordi o meu lábio, me levantando e o puxando com certa pressa, colando os nossos corpos e o beijando na boca com ferocidade, as línguas não tardando a se encontrar e brincar, nossos corpos já roçando gostoso, desajeitadamente nos fazendo chegar até o quarto entre beijos e empurrões de leve; Steve não perdeu tempo e logo me jogou contra a cama me fazendo rir junto a ele, ambos arrancando as roupas e nos agarrando sobre o móvel. 

— Eu te amo, Stevie. Meu Stevie. 

— Eu te amo, meu Buckie. Eu te amo muito... 

Que se danasse a lista de compras que ele estava fazendo, o que realmente me importava era a habilidade daquelas mãos pequenas e tão maravilhosas. 

Eu não fazia ideia de que algo inocente poderia virar um redemoinho de tesão e amor, mas tudo conosco era daquela forma. 

Amoroso e delicioso de todas as maneiras, jeitos, cores, sabores. 

E com mãos pequenas que arrepiavam cada traço da minha alma.


	10. Feel It All (A Fallen Soul)

Eram nove da manhã e eu me encontrava sentado em uma calçada qualquer; estava sujo, cansado, praticamente morto; eu era um desastre humano. Há algum tempo havia abandonado Bucky, o apelido pelo qual eu era conhecido por amigos e colegas de trabalho, e estava abandonando James, o nome que meus pais me deram. 

Eu estava nessa vida há alguns meses, não me lembrava ao certo, mas o fato é que eu me sentia ser consumido a cada segundo do meu dia. As drogas estavam acabando comigo e eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia largar. Havia perdido o meu emprego e fiquei sem rumo, passando a vagar pelas ruas e descolando um pouco de maconha com os cracudos que por lá viviam. Não demorei a conhecer a cocaína, logo a achando fraca para os efeitos maravilhosos que eu desejava, como esquecer as dores psicológicas de ser um fracasso total, a trocando pelo crack. Como a merda nunca deixa de piorar, ainda perdi o meu braço esquerdo numa briga. 

Me sentia mal o suficiente, mas pior era a minha pele sendo queimada por aqueles raios solares que me atingiam com força. Eles eram fortes e claros, machucavam os meus olhos e ressaltavam as minhas olheiras. Não precisava ser um gênio para ter a consciência de que eu estava um lixo e que as noites mal dormidas só me renderiam mais e mais olheiras. O vento fraco que passava era doloroso e machucava os meus ossos, tão frágeis e saltados por conta da falta de alimentação. Os meus lábios rachados tremiam, os olhos doíam e eu já estava entrando em uma crise de abstinência. 

Estava vestido com uma roupa surrada, fedendo, mas nada disso me importava mais. Eu só queria encontrar mais drogas, mas o meu dinheiro havia acabado. Passou a ser absolutamente normal caminhar vagarosamente, praticamente me arrastando, pelas ruas de Nova York onde à noite tudo acontecia. É claro que para gente como nós, não havia horário fixo para se entorpecer, mas à noite era muito melhor. 

Pensei em me levantar, mas algo me fez parar no mesmo lugar. 

— Bucky. — Era incrível como me enojava ouvir aquele apelido, eu não era mais essa pessoa. Por que insistiam em me lembrar dele? — Nem te vi ontem, por onde estava? 

— Ah, dando uma voltinha por aí. — Ri sem humor, suspirando e tentando me controlar. — E você, Karina, o que aprontou? 

— Eu tava arrumando uma da boa. 

— Ah, é? O que arrumou? — Indaguei já curioso e desesperado, precisava sair daquela abstinência fodida. 

— Um pouco de coca e crack. Vai querer? 

— É claro que eu quero, mas tô sem um puto. Me adianta aí... 

Ouvi uma risada vir da boca dela e fiquei confuso. 

— Bucky, sabe que gosto de você, mas não posso te adiantar sem alguns dólares. Qual foi, acha que foi fácil? A polícia quase me pegou! 

Bufei em frustração, nervoso e ansioso, irritado, uma mistura de tudo. Eu precisava daquela droga, aquela garota não se tocava não? Quantas vezes havia adiantado uma grana pra ela, por que não podia fazer o mesmo? As leis das ruas realmente eram severas e sem sorte, não se dava para sobreviver. 

— Nada que você já não tenha lidado antes, hm? 

— Sem chance, meu chapa. 

Suspirei e fechei os olhos para tentar sair daquele lugar, daquela atmosfera pesada e louca. Queria me distanciar o quanto pudesse ou não suportaria. Funguei com força para me controlar e não roubar a droga que Karina estava claramente consumindo, não, eu não poderia. Eu não era assim. Eu tinha que ser forte, eu precisava aguentar até a noite. De noite tudo seria mais fácil. 

Eu poderia roubar alguém e conseguir grana, sim, parecia ser o caminho mais fácil. 

Lutei com os meus pensamentos e vontades, até que adormeci. Foi a primeira vez que consegui sonhar desde que parei nas ruas. Sonhei tão bonito. Sonhei com Steve. Steve era o meu melhor amigo, um tipão maravilhoso; corpo bem definido, os cabelos loiros como o Sol e os olhos mais azuis do que as águas do mar. Céus, Steve era perfeito. Mas ele não se lembrava de mim, ele nem sequer percebeu que eu havia sumido. O que será que aconteceu a ele? Será que não podíamos mais ser amigos? Será que até ele desistiu de mim? 

Bom, eu já havia desistido de mim, por que ele não poderia fazer o mesmo? 

Me assustei ao ouvi-lo me chamar e abri os olhos, assustado. Que sonho real! Eu jamais poderia ter sonhado com algo tão puro e bonito, mas aquela voz... Aquela voz era real e... 

— Bucky. — O meu coração falhou quase todas as batidas ao perceber que quem me chamava era o próprio Steve. 

— Steve. — Os meus lábios secos pronunciaram, encantados demais para discernir aquela cena. Seria real mesmo? 

— Você conhece esse cara? — Indagou Karina, me fazendo assentir. 

Os meus olhos brilhavam tanto... 

— Claro que conheço, ele é o meu melhor amigo, ele... B-Bem, ele era amigo do meu antigo eu, não isso que eu sou hoje... — Falei meio envergonhado e conformado, pois para mim eu jamais poderia sair daquela vida. 

— Bucky, eu vim te levar para casa. — A voz de Steve era tão suave, tão parecida com a época em que íamos com frequência um na casa do outro. 

— Mas Steve... 

— Shhh, não diz mais nada. Vem comigo, me deixa cuidar de você. — Ouvi o seu suspiro, olhando atentamente para ele. Queria saber o que mais ele teria a dizer. — Me perdoa por te deixar chegar a esse estado. 

Ao ouvir aquilo, não esperei mais; engoli a saliva e me levantei com dificuldade, nem mesmo dando tchau para Karina e suas drogas; me concentrei totalmente em Steve e a felicidade louca que tomou conta de mim ao vê-lo. Talvez eu não estivesse tão viciado, talvez o que me faltasse não fosse o crack ou qualquer outra droga e sim um pouco de amor. 

Os meus sentimentos estavam em conflito, mas eu sabia que Steve iria me salvar, iria me ajudar como nunca havia ajudado antes. 

O senti me conduzir, pondo um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me levando até o seu carro enorme e sofisticado. Entramos calmamente e ele logo deu a partida; não demoramos a chegar ao prédio onde ele morava, estacionando o veículo e saindo, pegando o elevador com certa pressa; ao chegarmos ao seu andar, quase não acreditei ao adentrar aquele apartamento. Não pude segurar o meu olhar de curiosidade, observando a tudo, pois era um local luxuoso e de muito bom gosto, com certeza fruto de muito trabalho e das parcerias que Steve tinha com os outros amigos. Ele sempre foi um homem muito honesto e caprichoso em tudo o que fazia. 

— Gostou? 

— É lindo, Steve. Você merece. — Disse e esbocei um sorriso, o primeiro de vários que estavam perdidos durante todo aquele tempo nas ruas. 

— Quero que more comigo, Bucky. Você merece tanto quanto eu e esse apartamento é muito grande para se morar sozinho. 

Sorri mais e agradeci, com os olhos aguados em lágrimas. Eu não sabia o que pensar, estava tudo girando muito rápido, mas eu seria eternamente grato a ele. Foi o único a se lembrar de mim, a me ajudar, a ouvir o meu apelo de ter um dia melhor. 

Steve era uma dessas raras pessoas de alma linda, de coração puro. Eu tinha imenso orgulho dele estar comigo, me cuidando, de se importar e de ser tão incrível. 

— Se você deseja, eu moro sim com você. Obrigado, Stee. — Falei, corando, o chamando pelo apelido que lhe tinha dado, vendo-o corar também. Eu sempre o amei além do que pensava ser capaz, mas tinha medo de que aquele sentimento estragasse a nossa amizade e por isso nunca investi. Mas eu não precisava mais ter esse medo, a não ser que ele achasse intragável ter um relacionamento com um viciado como eu. 

— Por nada, Buckie. Vem, vou te dar um banho e cuidar de você. 

Assenti e o deixei me mostrar o caminho até o banheiro, babando ainda mais com a imensidão daquele apartamento. Suspirei e me senti bobo por deixá-lo me cuidar, afinal, o frágil sempre foi ele. Fiquei o observando encher a banheira e colocar alguns sais, o cheirinho bom subindo e até mesmo incomodando o meu nariz tão desabituado com aquelas coisas chiques. Assim que me pediu para me despir, o fiz, com certa vergonha de expor o meu corpo tão maltratado e magro, mas ele me conhecia muito bem, eu não devia ter medo de nada. 

Entrei calmamente na banheira com a sua ajuda e ele me cuidou como ninguém. Me ensaboou, esfregou, lavou os meus cabelos embaraçados e me deixou limpo de novo, me devolvendo a alma que eu havia perdido. Após o banho, me deu roupas limpas, me ajudando a me vestir, escovou os meus dentes, cortou o meu cabelo e fez a minha barba, deixando-a aparada como antes, fazendo com que as lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto ao me ver novamente no espelho. 

Estava bem abatido e precisando de vitaminas, mas sem dúvidas me reconheci ali. O velho Bucky e o James se reencontraram em um só novamente e o meu coração bateu acalentado apesar da abstinência. Mas de qual delas eu estava falando mesmo? 

Steve me deu o amor que eu precisava e acredito que isso me curou. 

Melhor ainda foi senti-lo me abraçar e sussurrar em meu ouvido algo que nunca esqueci: 

— Não importa o que você fez, eu estou contigo até o fim da linha. Eu te amo Bucky. Você é tudo o que eu sempre desejei. 

E a surpresa foi tanta que me afastei do abraço e o olhei nos olhos, incrédulo e encantado. 

— Eu sempre te amei, Steve. Sempre. Eu te amo e sempre vou estar contigo até o fim da linha. Até o fim de tudo. 

E sem demora, nos beijamos. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. 

Após mais alguns beijos, ele tocou em meu ombro esquerdo, me fazendo sentir envergonhado e triste. 

— Eu... Eu perdi o braço numa briga... Fui esfaqueado e a ferida infeccionou... Bom, o resultado está aqui. 

Ele então sorriu lindamente, me confortando. 

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso. 

Nos abraçamos e eu suspirei; estava contente por ele não me perguntar tanto e querer fazer muito por mim. 

No dia seguinte, uma prótese de metal de última geração já havia sido transplantada no local da ferida, me deixando tão alegre que parecia um adolescente de novo. Precisei de muitas sessões de fisioterapia, mas nada como um pouco de amor e força para me ajudar nisso. 

E seguimos juntos, casados, sendo felizes e eu me tratando sem perder nenhum passo sequer. 

Eu havia me encontrado por completo e não queria sentir mais nada daquela outra vida.


End file.
